


We Have to Stop Meeting Like This

by Spideypool69 (My2BrownEyes)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 69, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/Spideypool69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool gets some unwanted help from Spider-Man, then they both get busy with each other. (Please see the note at the beginning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have to Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Redeemed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717472) by [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes). 



> This is what happens when Deadpool writes fanfiction. Typos are intentional. (At least some are.)
> 
> Spideypool69 was created as a pseudonym for Deadpool in To Be Redeemed Chapter 131. This is the same story that appears in that chapter but without the commentary by Steve and Loki and without the 4th wall breaking.

The rain was coming down in streams. Not like streams of piss. That would be gross. It’s streams of like waterfall water cascading down. It’s raining a lot. Deadpool looking fit and gorgous in his black and red skin-tight outfit that showed all of his rippling muscles was walking down a dark alley from where he had heard a cry of help. A young woman was being held against the brick wall, an evil-looking thug covering her mouth as he felt up her bounteous breasts.

“Don’t worry little lady,” Deadpool said hands on his hips looking dashing and heroic as befits the talented mercenary. “I’ll save you.”

But there was more than one thug. Their were five ready to gang-bang the poor thing before cutting her up and leaving her for dead.

Deadpool unsheathed his long swords that were definitely not making up for any physical failings. He just really liked long swords. Also they were a gift. And the giver had seen the crown jewels and knew there was nothing Deadpool needed to make up for. (Deadpool has a long dick, okay? No, he doesn’t. Shut up! He so does as Spider-Man is going to find out very soon.)

Our hero walked menacingly towards the men. “Let the girl go, and I just might let you live.” He had to say it kind of loud in order to be heard over the rain. There was no thunder though.

But the men didn’t know who Deadpool was because they were morons. The one holding the girl motioned for the other men who pulled there guns. They started firing at the gallant missionary.

One two three guys down bleeding out on the street as the bullet holes in Deadpool started healing already. As he turned to do the fourth guy (and by ‘do’ I mean ‘make dead’ not ‘have sexy time with’) he noticed that the guy was wrapped up in a cocoon of webbing. So was the guy who was holding the girl. The same girl who was now running out of the alley.

“You’re welcome!” Deadpool called after her as he waved. Then he cleaned his swords on the dead guys cause you never want to sheath bloody swords. There is no way to get the blood out of those tiny holes. Believe me I’ve tried.

“They never say thank you,” a handsome voice said from behind Deadpool.

The Merc with the Mouth turned around and saw none other than Spider-Man hanging upside down from a single thread of webbing. It was a thick thread but still one thread. Well maybe not that thick. His webbing is pretty strong. His legs making a diamond shape with his feet on either side of the thread.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Deadpool said in his suavest voice that clearly indicated he loved meeting like this and that they should definitely keep doing it.

“Do we?” Spider-Man replied in a very suggestive tone that indicated he also loved meeting like this.

Deadpool walked over and peeled down Spider-Man’s mask just enough to uncover the full lips. Deadpool did the same with his own mask then kissed the spider-like hero as he hung upside down in the rain. Their lips met again and again as the water splashed down on their faces.

Deadpool reluctantly pulled away but only because he wanted to look at the Spider-Man in his tight suit. He can’t help but notice that Spidey’s bulge is a little bulgier.

“I can help you with that,” Deadpool told the hero as he looked suggestively at the bulging cock.

“I bet you can,” Spidey said then lowered himself down until his cock was even with Deadpool’s mouth.

The Merc with the Mouth used his fingers to find the seam where the pants and the top met. He pulled the pants up releasing the hard cock that sprang out and pointed directly at his mouth.

“Circumcised. I knew it. Wolverine owes me $20.”

“Now you,” Spidey said his voice husky with the lust that was coursing through his body.

Deadpool pulled his pants down. His cock sprang up spry and ready for the mouth that was so hungry for it.

Spidey said, “Oh, DP. You’re so big. I knew you would be. Give it to me, DP. Let me taste it.”

Deadpool gave him what he wanted and plunged himself inside the hungry mouth. Then he took Spidey’s cock into his own mouth and sucked long and hard as long and hard as the cock in his mouth.

Spidey started to swing on his string of webbing. Their cocks slid in and out of each other’s mouths. They tasted better than either of them had imagined and they had both imagined this a lot.

Deadpool’s hands caressed Spider-Man’s ass, squeezing it every time the hero got to far away and pulling him closer.

Spider-Man moaned with pleasure at Deadpool’s obvious skills. He wondered just how many lovers Deadpool had blown to make him that good. It wasn’t long before Spidey was swinging like a pendulum except back and forth instead of side to side and really quickly.

Deadpool added to the momentum by thrusting rapidly in and out of the wet hot mouth as his own was preoccupied with the big dick. His tongue swirled around Spidey’s head whenever the hero swung back causing him to moan more. And the mercenary could feel that moan through his dick each time. It felt like a California earthquake traveling up his nerves. A big one. Like a 6.0 or something.

They came at the same time because they are both amazing lovers and so in synch and obviously meant to be together forever. They drank swallowed drank no swallowed each other’s semen. Deadpool ate pineapple that day so his semen tasted sweet and delicious. Spidey must have eaten something spicy.

All finished Deadpool puts back Spidey’s pants tucking the large now soft cock back into place. As the mercenary pulled up his own pants, Spider-Man rose so that their mouths were once again at the same level.

They kissed hungrily tasting each other. Their tongues slid over each other before they finally pulled apart. Deadpool covered Spidey’s lips again with the mask then covered his own.

“We should probably stop meeting like this,” Spider-Man said.

“You don’t really believe that,” Deadpool said. “Besides that’s my line. I said that earlier.”

“You’re right. I don’t really believe that. I need you too much. Now more than ever.”

“I feel the same way.”

“Good. Because I definitely want to do this again and more.” And with that Spider-Man glided back up into the rainy darkness.

The end.


End file.
